With the advancement of the Internet, a variety of online applications have been developed. Some applications include social networking applications, music uploading and downloading applications, and video uploading and downloading applications. Users are provided the flexibility of accessing their music and videos from anywhere in the world via a network. However, sometimes, quality of the music or video stays the same regardless of the network used to access the music or video.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.